Gomenasai
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: He was a wanderer, destined to roam the world to learn new things and experience life. When he came to White Tiger Hills he never expected to find a home, to find someone who would capture his heart. She never had a friend like him... Oneshot. Mystel/OC


**A/N: Hehe I'm oneshot happy currently. Perhaps because I get a sense of accomplishment out of it and something gets finished. (glances at list of stories to complete) Yeah... (sweatdrops) Anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

He hadn't ever wanted to stay in one place before.

Why did he want to stay here so badly? 

Pondering over his newfound longing, Mystel sat cross-legged in the high branches of the tree overlooking the village hidden deep within White Tiger Hills. His chin in his hand, he peered through the eye holes of his sparrow mask, feeling his blond braid brushing against his lower back. He finally hopped to his feet, elegantly leaping down the branches of the trees, and landing lightly beside the trunk just as _she_ came down the path, basket of freshly washed fruit in her arms.

Mystel felt the familiar flutter of happiness stir in his chest upon sight of the Chinese girl. Her deep blue locks reminded him of the very oceans that Poseidon originated from, tumbling to her waist in a thick and high braid, tied back with a white hair ribbon. Her bangs were parted in the middle, framing her porcelain face and brushing against her shoulders. Kind gold eyes, animalistic and smiling, blinked as she noticed Mystel leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Oh, good morning, Mystel." she greeted in her sweet voice.

His grin widened as he pulled his mask up to his head, revealing his dancing blue eyes as they took her in. As per usual she looked adorable in a her pale green oriental top and white pants with black slippers.

"Lemme help you with that, Zhen."

Zhen allowed Mystel to take the basket from her arms. She was smaller than him, petite and lithe like a China doll, as Mystel liked to think of her. He carried the basket of mangos and other sweet nectarous fruit under one arm as they started down the path to head back into the village.

"Thank you very much, Mystel." Zhen smiled prettily and shyly at him.

Mystel closed his eyes with his own smile, "Not a problem at all, Zhen."

Silence fell between them, but it was pleasant. They just listened to the sounds of nature, feeling the warm sunshine kissing their skin. Mystel had an extra spring to his step, his thoughts drifting back to what had been dwelling on his mind for the past week and a half.

He should've left by now.

He was a wanderer, exploring the world to see new sights and greet new people, to learn what they had to teach, and then be on his way. It wasn't like him to stay in one place for so long. He was a nomad, a drifter, and he didn't have a home.

At least, that was before he arrived here…

White Tiger Hills was beautiful and peaceful. Mystel loved the terrain, he loved the village, and he had grown to love his friendship with the White Tigers. Even though he was half the time a pain in Lee's neck, the lion-blader had accepted their friendship and enjoyed training with him.

Memories played across his thoughts, to the first beybattle he had with Ray, and to the times when they taunted and teased one another. A smile played on Mystel's lips as his eyes continued to dance as he looked up at the deep blue sky above. The light and swirling summer storm clouds had made their way above the village, about to release rain any moment.

"Mystel, let's hurry…" Zhen said, bringing his gaze to her.

They still had half a mile to go until they reached the village and to the safety of shelter from the rain. Mystel gave a nod, sky blue eyes staring into golden orbs that reminded him of a gentle creature.

Zhen was gentle. She was like her name. Kind and merciful.

As they continued down the path, the storm approaching and rising, Mystel remembered the day Kevin had introduced them. Zhen was one of the quiet village girls, polite and raised right. She had always been acquaintances with the White Tigers but she never seemed to hang out with them like he had expected. Instead she occasionally brought them moon pies or special treats her mother would make for them.

Zhen's mother was one of the most caring women he had met. She had even allowed Mystel to stay with them for a few nights during a bad storm, when his usual shelter had been unreachable. Well, he could've probably gotten there, but Zhen and her mother had pleaded for him to stay, worry for the blond evident.

As he looked back on all the times he had dwelled in the village, with Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and also Zhen, Mystel found the answer to his question growing clearer.

Zhen's eye closed as a rain drop hit her cheek, sliding down it like a tear cascading, and they stopped and looked up. Mystel's blue eyes looked up and a flicker of sorrow mingled with happiness shone clearly on his face.

"No fair, sky… I'm the one who feels like crying."

Zhen blinked before she touched Mystel's shoulder. He looked down at her, a smiling on his lips. Zhen felt herself blush at the sight of him smiling at her that way. He placed the basket on the ground.

"What's wrong, Mystel? Why do you feel like crying?"

Mystel caught her off guard by placing his hands on her petite waist, picking her up, and giving her a tight hug. Zhen blinked rapidly, her face pink as her chin rested on his shoulder. They stood in the summer rain, the scent of it clinging to the air and to their skin, and soaking through their clothes.

"I'm a wanderer, Zhen. Who knows when I'll wander again."

Zhen bit her lip and she felt like crying now.

She had known it was inevitable, that Mystel would soon leave their lonely village, taking his happiness and eccentric brightness with him. His presence had become so familiar, though.

How could she let him go when he had done so much to change her life?

Before Mystel had come along, she didn't enjoy life. She went through life as if it were a routine. She got up every morning, hiked into the hills for fruit for her mother, came back home, did the chores, helped out around the village with whatever tasks asked of her, went home, and went to sleep.

Mystel had changed that process. He made her take some time for fun, for smiles and laughter, and time together.

If he left…

It would devastate her.

She was selfish for wanting him to stay. She had never had a best friend before, but Mystel had to be it. Zhen had never needed a friend like she did now.

"Zhen…?"

Mystel finally set her back on the ground, and he was surprised to find her crying with the sky. Her hands brushed against her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears as they escaped, but her soft sobs couldn't hide the fact that his words had upset her. Mystel felt a sting of guilt, felt his heart crack upon the sight of her crying.

What was that phrase he had heard in Japan? 

Mystel knelt down so he was eyelevel and wiped away her tears, "_Gomenasai_…"

Zhen blinked, "H-Huh?"

"It means 'I'm sorry'." Mystel replied with a shy smile. "And I really, truly am. I should've never have said that like I did. It was misleading."

"Misleading?"

Mystel smiled at her tenderly, "I felt like crying because I realized that I found a home afterall, even though I wasn't looking for one."

Zhen blinked rapidly in surprise, feeling the rain falling on them. The blond straightened up and rubbed the back of his head, fingers running through damp, rain-darkened blond spikes.

"Why do you want to stay?" Zhen dared to ask.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach, anticipating Mystel's answer.

"You, of course." Mystel replied as if the answer was obvious.

"M-Me…?"

Nodding, Mystel leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead softly.

"Who else would make me fall in love with them just by smiling?"

Zhen blushed deeply at these words, "You're in love with me?"

Mystel nodded, "Yeah, I am." He smiled warmly at her, "Is that okay?"

"Of course its okay!" Zhen exclaimed, before throwing her arms around him. "I always want you here with me, Mystel! You're my best friend!"

"Just your best friend?" Mystel teased softly, hand pressing against the nape of her neck.

Zhen nuzzled her face against his chest, "The best friend that I love…"

Smiling, Mystel retrieved the basket, before leading Zhen out of the rain and to the shelter of a nearby tree. They sat together at the base of the trunk, the leaves shielding them, and Zhen leaned against Mystel with a smile on her face.

"Zhen?"

"Yes?"

"Did I make you happy…?"

"You've always made me happy."

He was quiet before whispering, "But I made you cry…"

She shook her head, "No, the thought of you leaving made me cry…"

Mystel turned to brush his lips against her temple for a brief moment, "Then I guess I'll never leave you so you'll never have to cry…"

Zhen wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Welcome home, Mystel…"

"I'm glad to be here, Zhen."

* * *

**ETP: Aw! So far one of my faves out of my oneshots! Please review! There honestly isn't enough Mystel love out there!**

**Musical Inspiration: Gomenasai – t.A.T.u.**


End file.
